


strike a match

by censored (aroceu)



Series: New Romantics [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/censored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shoyo comes back to the lockers because he's forgotten his elbow pads, Kageyama's there too, rustling with something in his bag. Shoyo feels his heart rate spike, consciously aware of every single one of his own movements. The tension lies thick in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strike a match

Not talking doesn't mean they won't run into each other, especially if they still meet up with the others at the gym to practice. When Shoyo comes back to the lockers because he's forgotten his elbow pads, Kageyama's there too, rustling with something in his bag. Shoyo feels his heart rate spike, consciously aware of every single one of his own movements. The tension lies thick in the room.  
  
He grabs his elbow pads and makes away as quickly as possible, avoiding looking at Kageyama. He thinks he's safe when suddenly something hits his shoulders and his eyes instinctively squeeze shut to avoid looking doom in the face. When he opens his eyes again, Kageyama's hovering over him, eyes fixed somewhere near Shoyo's shoulder. His hands are on either side of Shoyo's head.  
  
"What the fuck," Shoyo spits, mostly because as scary as Kageyama looks right now, a part of him seems rather submissive, too. Shoyo hates this, hates that Kageyama apparently thinks that he can do everything on his own, have Shoyo just thoughtlessly hit his spikes, do all the work. Shoyo doesn't owe him anything.  
  
Kageyama doesn't say anything, so Shoyo says, "I thought we weren't talking." He shoves him away, starts off.  
  
He doesn't hear anything; Shoyo glances back and sees that Kageyama's just standing there, staring listlessly in space.  
  
Shoyo adds, "I'm doing pretty well, if you're wondering. Learning to practice spikes on my own. I can hit just about anyone's quick set now, not just yours."  
  
He turns around again and starts towards the exit--but not quickly enough, because then Kageyama has him against the locker room walls again, this time looking Shoyo dead in the eyes, pressing Shoyo's wrist back with his hands.  
  
"What is your  _problem_ ," Shoyo barely manages to get out, before Kageyama leans in, closes the gap, attacks him.  
  
It's not graceful nor polite nor any way Kageyama had ever kissed him before. Of course a break in volleyball partnership would mean a break in--whatever this is, but Kageyama's hot, intense, kissing Shoyo so fiercely that Shoyo's brain is lost and muddled that he doesn't realize he's actually kissing back until Kageyama breaks apart. Kageyama hovers, panting hot against his cheek.  
  
Shoyo scrunches his nose and says, "You smell."  
  
"God-- _fucking_ \--"  
  
Shoyo kisses him this time anyway. It's been too long, and all this antagonizing makes him horny, to his own shame. When Kageyama presses his hips against his, Shoyo can feel that they're both painfully hard through their shorts. Shoyo sneaks his fingers up Kageyama's sweater to feel at his muscles.  
  
"We're not talking," Kageyama growls, when their lips part again, "still. Got it?"  
  
Shoyo nods; then Kageyama turns him around, pushes his hand into Shoyo's shorts. Shoyo yelps and presses his hand against the wall, as Kageyama bends Shoyo's body into him. He can feel Kageyama press against his ass, tantalizingly, through layers of clothing. Shoyo is loathe to admit that he's completely missed Kageyama's hand around his dick.  
  
Kageyama tugs at him unapologetically, starting off fast and then slowing, as if trying to get Shoyo to beg for more. Shoyo doesn't, because they're  _not talking_ , but he thrusts into Kageyama's hand until Kageyama's grip gets so tight that it's hard to.  
  
"Ah," Shoyo cries out, cranes his neck back. He feels Kageyama's mouth there, biting, sucking, not at all tender, and he rocks Shoyo's body into him. Kageyama's dick is so, so hard against Shoyo's ass.  
  
Shoyo comes just as Kageyama's teeth sink into him a little more than usual, gross and wet all over Kageyama's fist. He backs up as Kageyama takes his hand out, stares at his palm. Kageyama starts to turn away.  
  
Shoyo grabs at him. "Don't," he says, and Kageyama's eyes flash at him. Shoyo doesn't flinch. Both of their breathing is labored. Shoyo's eyes flicker down to Kageyama's cock still straining against his shorts.  
  
He starts toward him, but Kageyama holds him back, clean hand on his chest. Shoyo reaches out anyway and tugs Kageyama's shorts and underpants down. Their glaring at each other makes the air feel more intense, crackling.  
  
Kageyama's dirty hand moves up to cover Shoyo's mouth.  
  
Shoyo does the same, with his weaker hand, letting his dominant one stroke against Kageyama. Kageyama makes a noise against Shoyo's palm. This is a good idea, actually. When Shoyo rubs at the head of Kageyama's cock, Kageyama opens his mouth so wide that Shoyo can feel his teeth. He presses his hand into him even more.  
  
Kageyama moves his hands, his fingers, and Shoyo catches them between his lips, draws Kageyama's fingers into his mouth. He sucks, staring dirty at Kageyama, as he jerks at his dick. He can feel Kageyama's breath forced hot into his palm, like he's about to come, and Shoyo bites down on a finger, shakes his head.  
  
Kageyama actually  _whines_ \--a thrill of victory flutters in Shoyo's stomach. He groans through Kageyama's fingers, and Kageyama actually flattens his hand out again on Shoyo's mouth. That gets him going again, and Shoyo jerks at him until Kageyama comes with a noise muffled against Shoyo's palm, almost pushing him off.  
  
Shoyo pulls back, wipes his hand on his jersey. Kageyama's recovering, eyes hazy, collapses back against the wall. Shoyo watches as his eyes flit shut and then open. As Kageyama pulls his underpants and shorts back up.  
  
Neither of them say anything; the tension hasn't changed. Kageyama looks like he wants more and Shoyo knows that  _he_  wants more, but this isn't--they haven't reached any point yet, to completely satisfy each other. Kageyama probably recognizes this too.  
  
Shoyo washes his hands. Kageyama goes back to what he'd been doing before. They don't look or touch each other anymore. As Shoyo leaves, he resists the urge to even look at Kageyama out of the corner of his eye--even that, somehow, feels like Kageyama's winning.  
  
So he exits without another word.


End file.
